


A Day Without Shining

by Bemmiecake



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreamworks, Trolls, cross-posted from tumblr, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemmiecake/pseuds/Bemmiecake
Summary: Guy is having an off day.





	A Day Without Shining

Guy’s shine seemed to dull as he looked in the mirror, he was sure something was off. He couldn’t quite understand the funk he had been in that day.

He wouldn’t dare say he was  _unhappy_.

That wasn’t his role in the group. Branch was the unhappy one. Sure, he had been upset before, even distraught, but never unhappy. Not like this anyway.

Maybe he just needed a quick shine to his face, of course! He was just looking a little dull today! Guy made quick work of grabbing his bottle of Glitter Shine Oil, and rubbing it into his face.

He let it set for a few moments before rinsing his mug with water. With a grin on his face he looked back into the mirror. Guys rictus fell. Well, his face was certainly shinier, but it didn’t glisten with his normal glammer. This prompted a sigh from him, rubbing circles into his eyes. He felt.. Tired.

Which was not normal, not for him. No one likes a tired face, and everyone  _loved_  Guy’s face. What could this do to his reputation? He could not let anyone see him today. Yes, he would stay inside today.

…..

His suave glitter filled pod felt… Unusually tiny. Guy had sat himself on his couch, not sure what to do. He supposed he could show off to himself in the mirror, but he figured that might make himself feel worse. He let out a grunt of frustration.

Two knocks at his door. Guy instantly recognized it. The twins, he wouldn’t need to let them in, they had been friends long enough for them to know they could allow themselves in anytime. This time was different, the last thing he wanted was for them to see him, if they could just wait a  _day_. He would surely be find by tomorrow.

Of course they weren’t here tomorrow, they were here now, and they were coming in whether he wanted them to or not.

Just like that, the two came waltzing into the room. Chenille, and Satin. His heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on the latter. Guy quickly put on a smile for them, standing at attention to greet them.

“Good day ladies, you’re both looking beautiful as usual!” Guy made sure to be extra loud when complimenting them. However he felt a little disappointment, neither of them seemed to be buying it.

Chenille was the first to speak. “Hey G, where have you been? Poppy’s havin’ her annual Basil Leaf party tonight, and we thought you’d be around to help set up.” Chenille’s tone had a certain ice to it, as if he had  _promised_  to help. This wasn’t new, and he didn’t fault her for it, she had always preferred to have everyone there with her, as if they too were conjoined to her.

Satin interjected before her sister could continue. “It’s not usual for you to avoid showing off in front of everyone.” Opposite to Chenille, Satin had a somewhat unimpressed smirk on her face.

Guy had to scramble to come up with an excuse, since ’ _I just didn’t feel like it’_  left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Ahh well I was-” Guy took a frantic glance around the room “-Just doing some spring cleaning. You know, dust really dulls the sparkle of the place! Am I right ladies?”

Bad excuse,  _bad_  bad excuse. They would know instantly he was lying. The twins and everyone in the village knew that Guy would rather die than clean, and that he had a cleaning woman. Guy watched in horror as the two both raised their brows in perfect unison.

“Yeah right.” The two said together.

Chenille crossed her arms. “What’s really going on here, Glitter?” Oh boy, Glitter, a nickname only used if they really wanted answers. Guy looked to Satin, who had more concern on her face, rather than her sister’s suspicious annoyance. It was clear this was a battle he would not win.

He was bad at lying anyway.

Guy shrugged, a long struggled sigh accompanying it. “I don’t know ladies. Today I just don’t feel so…” He grimaced. “…Happy.”

He watched as Chenille’s annoyed expression melted away into one of shocked sorry. To match her sister’s of course.

“What do you mean-”

“Did someone say something?” Satin had interrupted her sister with a much more aggressive tone than her usual more attitude, unless she was arguing with Chenille. “Did someone say something to make you feel bad? Tell m- Tell us who it was.” She took a few steps forward, quickly commanding the room. Guy couldn’t help but open his mouth in awe for a moment.

Of course, before this divulged into disaster, he would have to clear things up.

“Uh- No no, don’t worry Satin, I just…”Guy took a breath in through his nose, obviously frustrated he could not properly explain. “… I don’t know, I guess I just woke up feeling kind of… Grey.” He finished without thinking. He looked to them to see them looking to each-other, Concern written in lines on their faces.

“Grey?” Satin and Chenille both said when they returned their eyes to him. 

“Like, Branch grey?” Chenille asked. It was then that Guy realized what he had said. He put his hands up defensively.

“Oh- haha guys I’m not-” He did his best to stand up taller to help make his point. “- I’m not going grey, I promise. Today is just… Just a fluke!” Satin and Chenille did not seem convinced. Maybe trying to swear that he was fine was not the right approach. 

“Ok, so I feel bad today, but it’s not gonna last forever. It didn’t last forever for Branch, soooo I’m basically covered.” Guy put on his usual confident grin, while it was a little dull today. Chenille seemed to believe him.  Satin was somewhat hesitant, but she softened when he looked to her with pleading.

“You’re sure?” Satin took another step towards him, forcing Chenille to take a few baby steps as to not hurt her scalp.

“I’m sure ladies, the Diamond just needs a bit, I guess.”

Satin and Chenille took a few sparing glances at each-other, then back to him, with soft smiles. “Ok, then we’ll hang out here tonight.” Satin purposed. Guy shook his head.

“No no no, you ladies have a party to go to.”

Chenille rolled her eyes. “Poppy will have to live without the lives of the party tonight.” Satin nodded in agreement. 

“Nothing wrong with wanting a break babe, a quiet night with us doesn’t sound too bad huh?” Satin grinned, touching the tip of her finger to his nose, sending a shiver up his spine to his ears. He was touched by their kindness, and smiled, a  _real_ one this time.

“Alright, but  _I’m_ picking the movies, rom coms  _only_ ladies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guy Diamond request one off cross posted from tumblr. You can find me here!  
> https://h1ddentrolls.tumblr.com/


End file.
